madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shakedown
Shakedown is a tier 9 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. It is Christoff and Deimos side of the mission, Climb. Briefing Christoff and Deimos have teamed up to tackle the Science Tower's "ascention" locks, which keep the top floors secure from intrusion. Then again, it's possible that Nexus Core are using locks to keep something in ''rather than out. But what are the chances of ''that? Objective Disable the Ascention Locks. Level Details The level starts with a NEXUS agent telling scientists to program faster as the project must come back on. The next room contains a huge group of Nexus units consisting of agents, engineers, soldats, and two tower guards in the back to prevent Christoff, who they call a traitor, from advancing. Don't fight them and enter the next room. Christoff says they escape through this room and Deimos says, "So, unpopular opinion: I don't think we should go back there." Christoff then states that their options are limited and their progress depends on getting past the defence. Deimos then asks Christoff to do something as it worked last time. Deimos proceeds to get a robutler to retrieve a keycard. Hank calls in saying that he and Sanford are stuck. Christoff then says that he and Deimos are stuck as well. Deimos makes a joke regarding what Christoff is making the robutler do. Christoff then grabs the key card and unlocks the doors which lowers the spikes and blow the robutler. He also adds that they should go at haste. The room suddenly shakes as Deimos asks what was that. They enter the previous to see the enemies dead and the room is trashed. The camera then slowly turns to Project Gestalt who killed all the enemies. It turns around noticing Christoff and Deimos. It is revealed that he has nine invincible corpus bars. Deimos asks Christoff what to do and he responds with to run. They then have to run away from Project Gestalt as they have to fight Nexus units and robots and disable the lasers at one point. Sanford calls them saying he and Hank are getting swarmed and they have the same conversation in Climb. At the end of the chase, Project Gestalt then jumps out the window and falls knocking out two tower guards. They then have to kill more Nexus Core units. Sanford then calls saying that Project Gestalt fell on them as Christoff and Deimos also get attacked by Abominations. Deimos replies that he doesn't know about that. The next room haves them killing more Nexus Core units, this time including NEXUS Support units and more robots. They disable the lasers and five robutlers are lifted in. Another group of Nexus Core units with engineers and riot guards with agents and scouts coming through the doors. The next room contains the control for the bridge to allow Hank and Sanford to escape the onslaught of enemies and mags. In the next room, they hack the lasers and a get trapped by a G03LM who asks them if they know what they are doing counts as trespassing. Be careful at this part as other enemies can shoot at you through the lasers. After defeating the G03LM, they have to kill engineers, scouts, and robots. They then have to fight another room of Nexus units and then a room with three soldats with katanas saying that Christoff's judgement is at hand. The next room is empty, but the next room contains more enemies, along with a tower guard exclaims that a challenger approaches. Hank finds a thingy and turns it on, Christoff responds that he will be with him shortly. A unknown radio then says, "Did you tell them we're in trouble? Maybe we should mention that." After killing all of them, they enter the next room. Boss Fight As they enter the next room, a cutscene plays, showing a horrible creatures with red glowing eyes called The Hive. Deimos asks what is it and if they can kill it. The damage The Hive, you must wait till it opens its hearts when it spawns hive slugs and when is tries to conduct electricity. Other attacks consists on grabbing them and launching missiles. When you defeat it, it launches a bunch of randomly aimed missiles that you have to try to dodge and then it explodes. Christoff then tells Deimos to regroup with Hank and Sanford. The level ends. Playable Characters * Christoff * Deimos Enemies * NEXUS Agents * NEXUS Scouts * NEXUS Engineers * NEXUS Support * NEXUS Riot Guards * NEXUS Soldat * G03LM * Robutlers * Conduits * Tower Guard(Mini Boss) * The Hive(Boss) * Hive Slug Trivia * If you try to hack with Christoff, the game will say, "Give the boy a chance to you his idea. Sheesh!" * The briefing and objective have a typo with ascension, spelling it as, "ascention" Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2